


Dying to get caught

by Lizzie_Libertine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rickyl, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Libertine/pseuds/Lizzie_Libertine
Summary: I just needed to write something downright disgusting





	1. Chapter 1

He could hear them. They were near but he didn't give a shit. Gripping his swollen cock until his knuckles turned white, Rick flung his head back and panted. Fuck. He was so close. Just a little bit more and he would be there. With a twist of his wrist, he swallowed a groan as the rough skin of his fingers brushed over his bulbous head.

Rick could still hear the snapping of twigs and the crunch of leaves but he tried to ignore it. Not long now. Not long now. He pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, the taste of copper filling his mouth as he pumped his prick. Come on. He told himself silently. Come on. A few more stokes.

Groaning filled the air and the smell of rotten meat filled his nostrils but he didn't stop. Nothing was going to stop Rick this time. Last time he had come out here to get his rocks off, the same thing happened. A bunch of walkers came grinding though the forest. He'd just managed to shove his dick back in his jeans and make a dash for it before they reached him.

But every night since, Rick had woken from a dream of those fuckers chasing him with the biggest erection he'd ever had. It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. It was the thrill of getting caught with his own personal twist. Rick had been counting the hours that morning until he could sneak off and try again. 

Rick knew there were still some stragglers hanging around the edge of the wood. Most ended up harpooned at the prison fence but some still trudged amongst the damp leaves. He picked the same place again. A small clearing, far enough away that no one at the prison would hear him but near enough to make.it back to safety of he needed too.

Sweat plastered his overgrown curls to his forehead as the muscles in his arms rippled beneath the bronzed skin. Oh fuck, yes, fuck. His jaw dropped and he called out, knowing the walkers would be on top of him within seconds. 

"Oh god," Rick cried as hot reams of cum shot from his dick in ribbons. 

Taking only a few a breaths, he looked around quickly and grabbed his gun from the tree stump next to him. Pointing it in the treeline, he swung it from one side to other. His prick still hung freely from his jeans but he didn't care.

Rick narrowed his eyes and let his arm drop. The sounds he had heard were gone. The smell had disappeared. He was alone. He listened hard. Wait, no, he wasn't.

Spinning on his heel, Rick raised his hand gun again. His eyes widened.

Standing before him, glistening in the heat was Daryl. His eyes were trained on Rick but his face was flushed. He breathed hard as though he had just run there. Rick pursed his lips and placed his gun in his holster. Rolling his eyes, trying to avoid looking at Daryl

"What you doing here?" Rick asked turning his back to the other man and grabbing his jacket from the tree stump. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Daryl replied, a slight quiver in his voice. "You were surrounded, They was gonna jump you."

Rick turned to him, huffing. He opened his mouth to argue but closed his lips quickly when he noticed Daryl's gaze taking down his body. 

Rick looked down and coughed. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started so I'll finish

Daryl licked his chapped lips. What the hell? What the _hell_? He slung his cross bow back over his shoulder and stared, wide eyed at Rick. His legs were jelly and his skin felt as though it was on fire. Rick grabbed his half hard cock and stuffed it back in his jeans. His cheeks were red and his face shone in the dappled light of the forest. 

"What were you doin'?" Daryl asked again, folding his arms across his chest.

Rick shifted from foot to foot and flicked his hair back from his face. He worked his mouth but no words came out. Daryl waited, his breath catching in his chest. When was the last time he had done that to himself? Now he thought about it, it must have been months. Sure, he got the urge sometimes but it was short lived as some undead fucker was never far away.

"Well-?" He coughed, suddenly noticing his tongue felt twice the size.

Without a word, Rick straightened his t shirt and took a step forward. His eyes were fixed on Daryl and for a moment, he was sure he was going to end up with a bloodied nose. He sucked in a huff of damp forest air and braced himself although, he kept his eyes open. He never as one to back down from a fight and if Rick was going to do this, he was sure as hell going to watch it.

Daryl stiffened when he felt a large hand grip his greasy hair. He hissed as Rick pulled his head backward with a powerful yank. Well, he wasn't expecting that. He'd been in a million fights, even before the walkers took over but not once had another guy started like that. He allowed the crossbow to slip from his shoulder and hit the floor with a dull thud. He was going to kick Rick's ass but, he didnt want to kill him. After all, they had to blow off steam in some way. This seemed as good a way as any.

Balling his fists, he swung his right arm back, ready to clobber Rick in the side of the head when he surged forward. His teeth were barred as he bit down on Daryl's neck hard. Crying out, Daryl tried to pull a way but Rick pinned him hard against a tree. Pain shot up Daryl's back as he tried to wriggle free but he froze when Rick released his neck and crashed his lips against Daryl's.

Suddenly, manic hands were pulling his leather vest free from his shoulders and tearing at his grubby vest. He didn't know why, but he opened his mouth as Rick's thick, agile tongue slid over his. Suddenly, his prick jumped to attention, imprisoned in his jeans. Rick was pressed against him, and evidence of his own arousal was pressed against Daryl's sweaty thigh. He gasped and pushed Rick back. This time, he allowed himself to be moved.

His eyes were manic and his chest was heaving like a marathon runner. What the fuck were they doing? Friends didn't do this. Sure the world had gone to shit and the normal rules didn't apply, but this was wrong, wasn't it? _Wasn't It?_

Daryl had never so much as looked at another man. He loved Rick, yeah, but it wasn't that kind of love. He was pretty sure of it. But damn, those strong arms pinning him to the tree and that hot tongue down his mouth felt better than anything he could have imagined with anyone. He panted, holding Rick's gaze, only then realising that his hands were still clasping his shoulders and his erection wasn't subsiding.

Rick leaned in, his rough beard scratching against Daryl's cheek.

"Say the word, and I'll stop," Rick rasped in his ear.

A trill of excitement surged through Daryl and somehow his cock grew harder. Clenching his jaw, he shook his head and grunted. Words weren't an option anymore. Grabbing Rick's head, he pulled him back into a possessive kiss. Daryl allowed his eyes to close as he felt rough hands slide up under his top. Thumbs massaged his pebbled nipples and he moaned into Rick's mouth.

Fuck. They were really going to do this.


End file.
